


Tennessee Deserves Love!

by KillerCutieCupcakes27



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerCutieCupcakes27/pseuds/KillerCutieCupcakes27
Summary: Sly Cooper and Aaron Chevalier are a happy couple. When their best friend Clint 'Tennessee' Kid comes around,they're even happier.Smut ensues.
Relationships: "Tennessee Kid" Cooper/Original Character(s), Sly Cooper/"Tennessee Kid" Cooper, Sly Cooper/Original Character(s)





	Tennessee Deserves Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Sly and Tennessee do not belong to me(I wish.)  
> Aaron does not belong to me either. He belongs to the very amazing gaillieawinds on Tumblr. Or starnaiad5674 on FanFiction.net. Go check their story 'A New Path' out,its amazing! 
> 
> Check the end notes for clarification on the *.
> 
> And no,Tenn and Sly are NOT related in this. Made sure of that.

“Sly love? Uh......have you seen what Tenn posted?” Aaron called to his lover as he lounged in bed, fluffy tail still a tad damp from his earlier shower. He was waiting for his lover of 3 years, famed Slyvester ‘Sly’ Cooper*, to get out the bathroom from his own shower. Said raccoon finally emerged, towel low around his waist.

“Seen what now? What’s Tenny posting about, more lovey dovey shit with Carmelita?” The gray raccoon asked as he got his clothes from his drawers.

“Well, it is about her........but, not good.” The fox said,slinking out of bed and showing the small screen of his smartphone to his love. Sly scanned his eyes over the InstaGram post that their best friend, Clint ‘Tennessee’ Kid* had posted.

It was a text post, but still heart wrenching. He explained how he wouldn’t be social for a while,as he was currently looking for a new place to live. His girlfriends of 2 years, Carmelita Montoya Fox, had been caught in bed with some idiot named El Jeffe, and had kicked Tennessee out of their shared apartment. She even went so far as to call the cops and try and report poor Tenn for ‘domestic abuse’. Many comments sent him well wishes and love, others sent threats of violence towards the fox and tiger, and a small few tried to tell the wounded raccoon to ‘see where he lacked, apologize, and take her back because she felt like she NEEDED to cheat’. Sly was thrown off by those comments. Were some women-and men-really that fucking dumb?

“Oh poor Tenn........oh man that had to fucking suck! Does he have a place to stay? It’s going to be below freezing for the next few months! He can’t stay outside! Neither can Lightning-Oh fuck,she didn’t keep Lightning did she?” Sly asked, hoping the sweet bunny was with her rightful owner. Aaron hummed and messaged their friend, getting a response a few minutes later.

“He says no, he doesn’t have a place to stay, but yes, he does have Lightning. Poor bunny wouldn’t stop screeching until Carmelita gave him back to Tenn. Sly baby, if I’m thinking what you’re thinking, I assume you want Tenn to come stay with us?” Aaron asked, eyes glancing over. Sly was already dressed, putting on his shoes.

“Damn right he is. We have more than enough room for him and Lightning.Like HELL I’m letting them freeze on the streets because that BITCH wanted to go back to her hoe phase.” He said as he grabbed his keys and coat. Aaron smiled, pulling his taller lover into a kiss.

“I’ll get things cleaned up and straightened here. Be safe.” He said. Sly snorted.

“Baby doll, ain’t nothing straight about us.” He quipped before leaving.

💎💎💎💎💎💎

“Thank ya again Sly, ya’ll ain’t gotta do this for me-“

“I’ll slap you again Tenn. Like hell we’re going to leave our best friend out in the cold because his bitch of an ex kicked him out wrongfully. Aaron and I can’t do that, not with a good conscious.” Sly said as he helped the russet colored raccoon haul his sad amount of belongings in. Tennessee winced, rubbing his right arm.

“Ah’d prefer ya not.....ya slap hard, ah feel bad for Aaron. His ass must hurt sumthin’ fierce durnin’ yer foreplay.” He joked. Sly laughed a little.

“My baby can handle it.” He said.

“Handle what?” Aaron’s voice called as he came down the hallway. The fox saw Tennessee, bright smile forming on his face as he tackled the taller male in a hug. “Tenny!! Oh it’s been way too long since I’ve seen you! It’s sad we have to see one another on such sad circumstances, but no matter! You’re here, you’re safe, and you and your cute bun bun are warm!” The cute male chimed as he hugged the older raccoon’s arm. Tennessee smiled and hugged back.

“Thank ya again. Lightnin’ really ‘preciates it too. Lil’ feller is so spoiled, can’t handle sum cold.” He quipped. Said bunny thumped his leg in protest at the slander.

“Mm,and I wonder who spoils him? Couldn’t be the same guy who made a whole room JUST for said bunny.” Sly commented as he put the rest of Tennessee’s things away. Tennessee pretended to be clueless.

“Ah have no clue wut yer on about pardner.” Coy smile and all. Sly just snorted and ruffled the younger male’s hair.

“You two go get washed up and get Lightning settled. I’m making dinner, then it’s movie night!” Aaron chimed, swatting them both before shooing the two males out.

After a delicious dinner consisting of chili, cheese, crackers and some wine, a movie was finally picked. Tennessee sat on one end of the sofa while Aaron and Sly cuddled on the other end. For the duration of the movie, Aaron couldn’t help but notice the longing glances Tenn sent their way. He looked like a lonely abandoned puppy staring at a warm loving home. It hurt the young fox to his core. After the movie was over, Tenn wished the couple a goodnight and headed off to his own room. Aaron noticed how sad he looked as the Westerner passed them.

“Sly,love........did you notice how sad Tenn looked?” The youngest asked as the gray raccoon stood and stretched.

“Well,duh babe. He was JUST dumped and thrown out of his home. I’d be pretty sad too.” Aaron pouted at his lover, pulling a pillow closer to his chest.

“Not what I meant my love.......He kept looking over at us the whole movie.....do’ya think he has a rush on one of us?” Sly stopped to look at his baby with a raised eyebrow.

“Aaron, light of my life. Love, apple of my eye, breath in my lungs, my one reason for living. Tenn is straight. The EPITOME of straight. What on EARTH makes you think he has a crush on one of us? I mean, I would see why someone would have a crush on YOU, you’re perfect and sweet and adorable-"

“Sly,I’m being serious my love, he looked at both of us with such longing in his eyes.......” Aaron repeated softly.Sly looked puzzled now. He was silent for a few minutes, busying himself with folding the blankets and turning the TV off. When he finally spoke, it was soft. Thoughtful.

“How about.....how about we watch him and such while he stays? Gauge how he acts around us....” He offered. Aaron nodded thoughtfully.

“Sounds like a plan.....there is a brain in that head of yours after all!” Aaron jabbed, smirking as Sly gasped. The two began a friendly chase back to their bedroom, locking the door with a fit of giggles. Both didn’t hear the soft cries coming from the guest room as they fell into bed with one another.

💎 💎 💎 💎 💎 💎 💎 💎

A few months had passed and Sly had DEFINITELY picked up on Tenn’s odd behavior towards he and Aaron. Light touches here and there, compliments on small things, gifts for no reason, and longing looks when he thought his new roommates weren’t looking. Sly was a bit surprised by all of this. Tennessee was showing clear signs of interest in not only Aaron, but Sly himself as well. What was Sly to do? All this time everyone had thought the southern raccoon, the ladies man,cowboy casanova, cool drink of water known as Tennessee Kid was as straight as an arrow. But now he was subtly hitting on two very gay males? Sly’s brain was fried. But........It wasn’t like he was angry at the advances.

No, in fact he was flattered......and would be lying if he said he DIDN’T think Tennessee was attractive. Quite the opposite. He was a VERY attractive looks wise. Silky light brown fur that was slightly curled at the ends, charming smile full of pearl white teeth, big hazel eyes that shone bright when he talked. Tennessee was indeed attractive. His personality was amazing as well,always cheery and ready to help anyone and do anything. Full of jokes and light and laughter, Tennessee was a joy to be around.

But, nowadays, he was a lot less cheery. Unless he was around Aaron or Sly, the male preferred to stay in the guest room until he had work or needed to eat. Whenever he did come out, his face was solemn and sad. Aaron tried to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to work. The two were getting worried about their furry friend and housemate. The couple had talked about the possibility of Tennessee wanting to be with one-or even both-of them. They had come to the conclusion........They didn’t mind. Not one bit.

“It’s.....It’s kind of flattering. Are we THAT attractive we could turn a straight guy like Tenn?” Aaron asked, face heating up as he thought of the other raccoon. Sly pulled the shy male closer and kissed his head.

“Well, I know you are. Have you seen yourself babydoll? Fucking hell you’re a dream come true.” He gushed. Aaron whined and blushed, covering his face.

“Stoooooooooooop! I am not!” He whined. Sly laughed and covered Aaron’s face in kisses. They were both so busy they didn’t notice Tennessee come in from work.

“Guys,Ah’m back! Rioichi says- Oh.....uh,sorry. Didn’t see that ya’ll’re busy.....” The male said, catching the two mid-kiss. Aaron broke away, hiding his face into Sly’s chest as the other just laughed.

“You didn’t interrupt anything Tenn. I was just giving my adorable love here some kisses. Isn’t he a cutie?” Sly asked. Tenn blushed, averting his eyes.

“Y-yeah, real cute........A-Ah’mma jus’ go back to ma room......See ya’ll later on.....” He mumbled as he started to leave. Aaron perked up.

“I’m going to drag you out for dinner and movie night. It’s that time of month again.” He said softly, giving Tennessee a ‘You aren’t Getting Outta This’ look. Tenn sighed, giving a small smile.

“Fiiiiiiine. But no horror movies. Or ones ‘bout creepy crawlies. Fuck you fer that movie Sly. Still ain’t over it.” He said with a shudder. Sly snickered and winked at Aaron as they watched Tennessee’s toned ass retreat into his room.

After a nice dinner consisting of chicken Alfredo and a small fight over who got to choose the movie, the three finally settled on Sleeping Beauty, a favorite of Aaron’s and surprisingly Tenn’s.

“What can ah say, ah like tha animation!” He had defended himself as his ears flattened in embarrassment,his face turning a soft pink and tinging his fur. Sly snickered and pulled Tenn into a headlock.

“Suuuuuuuure buddy. You just want to see the horse and dragon fighting.” The gray raccoon teased. Tenn whined and struggled out of his grip,pouting.

“S-so what? Can we jus’ start tha dang thing now? Fer I change mah mind....” He mumbled. Aaron pulled Tenn to the couch,happily sitting on his right side. Sly grabbed the blanket and threw it over them before joining on Tenn’s left side, effectively making a nervous, gay panicked raccoon sandwich.

The movie started and 1/3rd of the way through, Tennessee managed to relax. This was nice......warmth on each side of him, the softness of Sly’s tail settling on his lower back and Aaron’s on his thigh. He wished he could be apart of this forever, but that little voice inside his head just about laughed him out.

**_‘They’d NEVER like someone like you! Fucked in the head,a closeted gay who has a crush on BOTH his best friends, someone who doesn’t even have his own place! Hell, you’re fucked up so bad even Carmelita didn’t want you anymore! You lack a LOT,that’s why she cheated on you,you good for nothing waste of space!'_** The voice cackled evilly inside the poor raccoon’s mind. Tears sprung to his eyes as the awful bitch just kept hurling insults at him. Tenn didn’t even realize Sly’s hand on his face until he saw the copper eyes boring into his hazel eyes.

“Tennessee,what’s wrong? You spaced out on us buddy.....” Sly said softly. Tennessee wiped his eyes, choking down the rest of his tears.

“A-ah’m fine.....sorry ‘bout tha,jus’ uh......jus’ a lot goin’ on....” Tennessee said, cringing at how his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Sly frowned and stood.

“I’ll go get you some water and a tissue. Be right back okay?” He said, kissing Tenn’s head before retreating to the kitchen. Tenn was confused. Did.....did Sly just kiss his forehead? He turned to Aaron to apologize, but was pulled into a massive hug.

“Just relax okay? You’re here with us, no reason to be sad.” Aaron said softly, smiling up at Tenn with a bright, calming smile. Tennessee managed a small smile back ad relaxed into the hug, it turning into a cuddle. Just as Tennessee went to pull back before Sly caught them, another warm body pressed behind.

“You two started to cuddle without me? I feel left out.” Sly whined from behind. Tennessee went rigid, ready to explain himself but was surprised when Sly cuddled up to them both, placing sweet kisses on Aaron and Tennessee’s cheeks. Tennessee was shaking by now. What the hell was going on? Why were they being so lovey dovey towards him?

“O-okay guys, jokes over. Veeery funny, let’s all make fun of ol’ Tenn.” He nervously laughed, starting to tear up now. That must be the reason they were doing this, to mock him. Aaron looked up at the sad male.

“Make fun? Why would we make fun of you Tenny? We love you!” Tennessee groaned, pushing them both away slightly.

“No, ya don’t! Not tha way ah love you! So jus’ STOP makin’ fun of me! This ain’t makin’ me feel any better, you two luvin’ on me an’ makin’ me have a small sliver uh’ hope that ya’ll’ll feel tha same way, when ah know for a fact ya don’t! Stop messin’ with mah feelin’s damn y-“ Tennessee’s rant was cut short by Sly’s lips crashing into his. The breath left his lungs, thoughts being erased and replaced with the Windows Error Message. WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT the hell? Tenn finally pushed Sly away when his lungs screamed at him for oxygen, and just as he was turning to apologize to what he THOUGHT would be a very hurt and pissed off Aaron, Aaron’s lips were now replacing Sly’s. Tenn’s mind was reeling now, what in the seven hells was going on with his friend’s? Aaron pulled away,smiling at first but then frowning. A hand cupped the shaking raccoon’s cheek, wiping away tears the older didn’t even know had leaked.

“Tenny honey, why are you crying?” Aaron asked, voice sweet and soft. Tennessee just cried harder, figuring ‘what the hell, my dignity has already been thrown out the window on its ass.’

“Y-you two er makin’ fun uh me! I-I know you two know ‘ bout mah crush on y’all, why are ya m-makin’ me suffer? What did ah do wrong? I-if you both hate me that much, A-ah promise ah’ll leave! Just please, stop p-playin’ with mah heart!” Tennessee sobbed,trying to curl up to protect himself from the awful teasing he knew as to come. But strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him to an equally strong chest as soft lips pressed against his temple.

“Shhhh. Calm down sweetheart, you’re going t give yourself a heart attack. I promise you we aren’t making fun of you, and we sure as hell don’t hate you or want you to leave. Quite the opposite in fact.” Sly whispered softly into his ear. Aaron perched himself right onto Tenn’s lap, kissing away the tears.

“No more crying babydoll. It’s okay, just relax and let us love you. You deserve love Clint. So much love.” Aaron crooned softly. Tennessee just sobbed harder at his given name. These two lovely people wanted to give someone as screwed up as him a chance at love.......oh how he didn’t deserve their kindness.....Tennessee nuzzled into them,hiccuping.

“W-what did ah do to deserve yer kindness?” He cried int Aaron’s shoulder.

“You were born. You became our friend. You’re so sweet, so kind and amazing. You deserve love Clint, please believe that.” Aaron answered, kissing his shoulder.

“Let us give you the love you deserve sweetheart. Please?” Sly begged,kissing his neck softly. Tennessee moaned softly,ear twitching and his tail swishing in response. It had been so long since he had been touched like that, and his neck was his most sensitive area. Aaron smiled a bit at the moan.

“Oh? What was that? Was that a moan? I wanna hear more of those cute moans.” He teased, nipping Tenn’s ear. Tenn whined and blushed.

“M’not cute.” He defended weakly.

“Oh but you are. Look it this cute face. Cute little cheeks I can just pinch all day. Cute button nose, soft kissable lips.” Aaron complimented, kissing Tenn’s cheeks and nose. Sly slid his hand up Tenn’s shirt, brushing over his nipples and making the male gasp and moan louder.

“Not to mention cute little nipples.” Sly purred, backing up and laying Tenn on his back after lifting his shirt up and off. Tenn went to cover his chest but Aaron pinned his arms to his side.

“Mmm, very cute nipples. So perky and pink.” The fox commented. Sly leaned over,giving one a lick before wrapping his mouth around the bud completely and suckling. Tennessee didn’t hold back any moans now, wigging and shaking under the pair’s ministrations. Aaron giggled softly and rolled the other one between his fingers, pinching and pulling every so often. He felt Tennessee begin to harden under him,and smiled.

“Sly love, I think our lovely little cactus flower is enjoying this. What’s say you two take this to the bedroom while I go get what we need,yeah?” Aaron said. Sly pulled up,smiling as drool dripped down his chin.

“Sounds like a plan my tiny dancer.” He purred, pulling Aaron in for a kiss. Tennessee yelped when he was thrown over Sly’s shoulder and carted off to the room.

🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

Tennessee had died and gone to heaven.That was what happened,yes. That is the only explanation for what was currently happening. One of his dreams come true. Tennessee was currently sandwiched between Aaron and Sly. Sly was behind him,happily eating him out and slowly working Tenn’s entrance open. Aaron was below Tenn, kissing him and working his cock as Sly fingered him open as well. Sly’s tongue felt amazing inside him, he had never felt like this before! He let out a disappointed whine as Aaron pulled away.

“Don’t whine sweet one. I’ll be more than happy to kiss you some more, but I think it’s time to really get things going. Don’t you think so Sly baby?” Aaron asked, casting a glance at his lover. Sly pulled away, making Tennessee whine again.

“Calm down our sweet cactus flower. I’m gonna fill you with something else real soon. But before I do, I want to make sure that you’re really okay with doing this. I’m giving you one last chance to back out. If you do,we can stop this and never speak of it again. You won’t have to move out either,if you were worried about that.” Sly said in a very serious tone. Tennessee looked behind hi, pulling Sly in for a very heated kiss. Sly let out a low growl,slowly pulling back to look into Tennessee’s eyes.

“If you don’t start fuckin’ me now,I’mma pin ya to the bed an’ use you like a dildo.” Tennessee growled. Sly smirked and chuckled.

“Tht’s what I wanted to hear. Aaron baby,you ready love?” He asked. The response was Aaron lifting his hips and lining Tenn’s cock up with his hole.

“Ready when you are love.” Sly sat back on his knees and lubed his cock before slowly sliding in. Tennessee gasped, tensing up. Sly hissed.

“Relax Tenn baby.....it’ll hurt more if you don’t. Aaron love,can you make him relax?” Aaron nodded,smiling at Tennessee.

“Ready for this hun?” He purred before impaling himself onto Tennessee’s cock.

Warm wet heat surrounded his cock for the first time in nearly a year. He had forgotten what it felt like to have something around his cock. He was surprised he didn’t cum right then and there. He must’ve relaxed because he felt Sly slide all the way in and moan.

“Fucking hell......oh damn he’s tight A.” Sly grit out. Aaron hummed below the tawny raccoon,wiggling is hips and mewling softly.

“He’s huge Sly! Fuck he feels so good.....oh god baby you’re going to have to try him out sometime.” Aaron panted. Sly kissed Tenn’s nape,starting to move. His thrusts moved Tennessee, causing him to move in and out of Aaron. Tenn couldn’t believe the pleasure he was feeling. The feeling of being so full, and the feeling of being sucked into moist heat. Tennessee couldn’t control his moans or his actions at this point, a blur of lips and arms flying past his eyes. He and Aaron shared kisses and wonton moans. Filthy words talked into their ears as Sly set the pace.

Sliding in and out of Tennessee at an inhuman pace felt amazing. The slick,wet sounds his cock made as he fucked into Tennessee’s formerly virgin hole, the moans and grunts and pleas coming from the two males below him looked and sounded like one of Sly’s dirtiest fantasies come to life. He made sure to praise and taunt the two lovers blow him, hands roaming what areas of their bodies he could.

“Fucking hell. Look at you both,so wrecked already. Such good loves you are, taking cock so well. You like his cock inside you Aaron? Hm? You look like you do, you’re drooling so much. And fuck, Tenn. You’re sucking me in so greedily. You sure you’ve never been it’s another man? You take cock like a pro.” Sly taunted them. Aaron let out a high pithed mewl, bringing Sly don for a kiss.

“H-he’s huge! So big,so good,so much! Want more, need more,pleasepleasepleaseplease.” Aaron begged,nails scratching Tennessee’s back. Tenn whined and moaned. at the pain.

“F-fuck! Not gunna last long! Please!” He monied and begged, looking at Sly for permission. Sly just bit his nape.

“Cum then baby. Let it all out.” He commanded.

💩💩💩💩💩💩💩💩

Tennessee didn’t remember much after he came. His body felt heavy and sticky and just........gross. Opening his eyes, the male looked around at his surroundings. He was in a big ass bedroom with two dressers on each side of the room. Small trinkets on the dressers clued him in that this was Sly and Aaron’s room.........meaning he was in their bed........meaning what had transpired was, indeed, not a dream. A knot formed in his throat when he realized he didn’t see Aaron or Sly. Had they left him alone after fucking him into oblivion? Of course they had, he was nothing more than a one night stand......stupid him for thinking they would allow Tennessee into their happy relationship.

Sighing, Tennessee sat up and tried to slip out of the bed, wincing at the pain in his back. He wasn’t expecting a pair of strong arms to pull him back into bed and into a strong chest.

“And where exactly do you think you’re going,sweet cactus flower?” Sly’s rough sounding voice asked him. Tenn tensed a little,had he woken Sly from his sleep?

“A-ah was jus’ leavin’.......don’ wanna infringe on you an’ Aaron’s cuddle time.....” Tennessee answered,sadness lacing his voice. Sly chuckled and pulled Tenn closer, nuzzling his neck and kissing the sore bite marks the younger raccoon hadn’t known he had.

“You aren’t infringing on anything sweetheart. Hell, Aaron wants cuddles with you when he gets back. He went to go get the first aid kit and some water for us all, we got a bit too rough with one another.” Tennessee frowned. What happened after he blacked out? Sly kissed his neck again. “You don’t remember much huh? After you came the first time,you wanted more. So, you rode me while Aaron watched-maybe even recorded,but don’t quote me on that-then I rode you, Aaron rode us both,it just got very....intense.” Sly explained. Tenn’s face grew very warm. He had done all that? Oh what did the two think of him now? How he was such a degenerate slut? Cock hungry? Gross?

He hadn’t realized he was crying until a cool cloth was wiping his tears away. Aaron knelt beside him on the bed, face full of concern.

“Oh honey......don’t cry baby, did I worry you? I’m sorry. I just went to go get water and the med kit.” He said, kissing Tenn’s cheek.

After being hydrated and all wounds treated, the three had a very serious talk of where their actions led them. Sly told Tennessee straight up, this wasn’t a one time thing. Aaron and Sly loved Tenn and wanted him to be a part of their lives and relationship. Tennessee broke into more sobs as he agreed and the three fell into soft, sweet, comfortable slumber. Tennessee had felt loved and happy for probably the first time in his life that night. He hoped it never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who will say I have poor grammar when writing Tennessee,I use 'ah' and such to give life to his southern accent. I'm from the south. I know how to write southern accents!
> 
> 1*. Yes,Sly's real name is Sylvester. Fuck you.  
> 2*.I will die on this hill. Tennessee's real name is Clint,fight me.


End file.
